He was there
by Breellis09
Summary: When Nessie turns 16 Bella and Edward allow her to start her first year of school as a sophomore. As she spends more and more time with Jacob she realizes feelings that she has for him but what will her parents think?
1. Chapter 1: Explaining

**A/N: This is my first Twilight Fan fiction. I saw Breaking Dawn yesterday and I thought "Hey why don't I write a fan fic?" I know random~ But whatev. This is purely Nessie/Jacob. I do skip from when she's little to when she's 16. Don't worry you'll figure it out! :D DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

**Chapter One:**

I glanced around, Seth beside me, and Leah on the other side.

"Man calm down Jake. Bella will understand," Seth reassured.

"Seth, Nessie is her daughter. Somehow I don't think she'll be jumping for joy." I replied running my hand through my hair.

Leah snorted and shook her head, "I can't imagine Bella EVER jumping for joy."

I glared at her walked toward the Cullen's house Seth following closely behind. "I'm here Jake, just in case it goes-"

"Don't even," I said holding my hand up.

Before I even got to the door Bella flitted down and opened it, running out. "Jake! Hey!"

"Heyyy Bell's." I said trying not to breath through my nose. Ugh, blood sucker smell.

"What are you doin here! I thought you went home, you know make up with the pack and stuff?" She said

"I did uhm. I just needed to talk to you..." I said, slightly hoping Edward had already told her.

"About what?" She asked tilting her head.

"Renesmee..."

Seth shifted slightly readying himself and Leah walked forward. Bella looked at me her eyes searching mine.

"What about her Jacob?"

"I uh... May have... Imprinted on he-"

Her eyes widened before I even finished, "You imprinted on my daughter!" She nearly screeched.

I held my hand up as Leah crouched ready to phase. Edward walked out and held on to Bella.

"You KNOW I can't control it Bella." I said calmly.

Bella took a deep breath and glanced from Seth, to Leah, to Edward then at me. "Of all the people..." She whispered.

Edward let go of her slowly, "He can't control the imprinting sweetheart."

She crouched herself and lunged for me. I didn't even get the chance to move before Leah ran forward shifting in the same second, her gray wolf form in front of me growling. Seth's eyes widened as he walked forward "Okay guys... Let's just calm down."

Edward grabbed Bella again this time holding her up. I motioned for Leah to move and she glared at me but moved to the side.

"Remember Bell's how you used to WANT me to imprint on someone? Well... I did." I said.

"But my daughter..." she replied calming herself down.

"Yes your daughter... But on the bright side, the pack can't harm her." I said hoping this would stick in her mind.

She nodded slightly as the small vampire, Alice I think walked out with Nessie. Nessie looked about three but was only a couple months old. If that. **( A/N: I really don't know what the growing age for her is but just go with it.) ** Her bronze curls bounced as Alice walked and her brown eyes were trained intently on her mother and me.

"Puppy!" She said pointing at Leah.

Bella took Nessie and shook her head laughing lightly "No that's not a puppy."

Her small lips curved down in a frown. "No puppy?"

I stayed in my place, which was hard considering the little girl that was pretty much going to change my world was right there. Ten feet in front of me. Her small hands reached forward, stretching out from her mom.

"Who are you reaching for Renesmee?" Edward asked

"Puppy." She said clearly

Leah tilted her head, shooting me a glance. But Nessie wasn't reaching for Leah, or Seth. She was reaching for me.

I moved forward slightly, and she giggled, reaching again. Bella looked at me un sure of what to do. She looked from Edward to me. Alice stood on her toes peering around. "Cmon Bella. Let Nessie go see him."

Bella reluctantly handed me Nessie, then backed up. "That better sweetheart?" Bella asked her.

Her hands grasped on to my shirt and held tight, "Puppy."

**A/N That was sorta a prologue to the story. The next chapter will be longer, and it's set 4 years later. Anyways tell me what you thought. **

**P.S. YES I have read all four books. **


	2. Chapter 2:Cross my heart and hope to die

**A/N: I own nothing at all! Disclaimer~**

**Chapter two: **

***~4 YEARS LATER*~ **

Nessie's POV

"Please please plleeeaasssee mom?" I begged, practically on my knees. I was finally sixteen, well really I was four or so but I had reached "sixteen". Mom and dad were considering letting me start school, but they were worried someone might notice how I grow and that I'm different.

"I don't know... Were still thinking" Mom said glancing at dad.  
>I turned to my best friend Jacob Black and jumped up, "Jacob! Talk to them please!"<p>

Jacob had been my moms best friend, well still was. He was a shape shifter along with eight or nine others from his tribe. He wouldn't age due to being a shape-shifter so while he was really twenty-two he looked 17.

"Ness I can't change their mind." He said lounging on the couch.

I pouted and sat on him, "But they'll listen to you more then me!"

"Bell's why can't she go?" He asked glancing at my mom.

"Because Jake, what if someone..." She trailed off.

"Well. I mean there's always what if. But you can't keep her away forever. You can't home school her for the rest of her life." He said pointing at my mom and dad.

Dad nodded slightly, "He's right Bella."

It was unusual for dad to agree with Jacob seeing as they were always arguing over pointless things. It was a bit of a surprise Jacob even hung around. I had asked my mom a few times why he liked to hang around and even more, why he liked to hang out with me. The only answer I had EVER gotten was that he just wanted too. Cause' hanging around a bunch of vampires is a wolf's dream...

"What grade would she be going in to anyway?" Jake asked sitting up, even though I was still sitting on him.

"Tenth," Dad said without thinking.

Jacob looked at my dad and their eyes met. I could tell dad was reading something from his mind.

"You might be right... Bella we should give it a try... Let her go tomorrow... Let her atleast try." Dad said.

I smiled looked to my mom, pleading with her.

"Oh fine... Alright. But if ANYTHING at all goes wrong. I'm cutting it off." She said in her warning tone.

I jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She smiled and patted my back, "You're welcome"

"I don't know what you said Jacob but thanks!" I said flashing him a grin.

He nodded and pointed upstairs, "Which means bed for you."

I didn't even care that I had to go to bed at ten tonight. I eagerly climbed the stairs and ran in to my room, "Night guys!" I yelled and hopped on to my bed.

"Night!" Came a chorus from Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, grandma Esme, grandpa, mom, and dad.

I laid down and crawled under the covers, then stared up. Crap... This would be harder then I thought.

Normally I could lay down anywhere and sleep. I was so excited that I could go tomorrow and I probably wouldn't sleep that much. I got my phone from the table and began typing a message to Jake. Crap, he was still here. Which meant my mom would be nosy and probably see who was texting him. I sighed and put it back. All I knew was that it was gonna be a long time. The clock ticked with every passing minute and I was beginning to get restless. Sleep. That was all I wanted. I glanced at my clock and nearly fell off my bed. It was almost midnight! Had I really laid her for two hours? I grunted and face planted in to my pillow.

"Whoa. Shouldn't you be knocked out. You know zzzz?" Someone said hopping through my window.

I bolted up and looked up at Jacob.

"Holy crap... Almost gave me a heart attack!" I said as quietly as possible.

"I just got off patrol. I actually came by to talk to Edward... About something. But he's at home with Bella. And the others are hunting. Only one home is Esme and Carlisle." he said and sat on the floor.

"Oh really?" I asked looking around.

He nodded, "So why aren't you asleep?"

"Cause... I just I can't sleep." I said moving to the edge of the bed and staring at him.

He honestly looked tired, I don't know when the last day he had a good nights rest.

" A better question is why aren't you asleep?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged and yawned, "Better things to do then sleep."

"Jake..." I began

"I'm okay Nessie seriously. I'll catch some sleep tonight."

I sat by him on the floor "Promise?"

He nodded, "I promise."

I put my head on his shoulder and yawned. "What if they don't like me Jake? What if I'm not smart enough? What if they ask too many questions?" All my worries bubbled up to the surface at the same moment.

Jacob placed his hand over my mouth, "Nessie you are beautiful, sweet, brave, and totally stubborn. You're also one of the smartest people I have ever met. If they don't like you then that's their own problem. That just means that they are losing a great chance to know an amazing person."

I looked up at him, "Really?"

He leaned back on my bed and put his arm around my shoulder, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying his warmth, only vaguely aware of the fact I was falling asleep.

I could feel him start to get up and I weakly grabbed for his arm, "Don't leave." I asked opening my eyes and looking up at him. He bent down and scooped me up easily, setting me on my bed. I could barely catch the one word he said as he laid beside me, "Never."


End file.
